When the snow stops falling
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: "Conozco a Misaki desde que teníamos doce años. Coexistíamos pretendiendo no hacer caso de la existencia del otro, o puede que tal vez sin tan siquiera percibirla(...) Creo que aquel día no tuvo nada de especial, excepto porque fue la primera y última vez aquel curso que vimos nevar."
1. Primera nevada

**Para empezar una nota. Escribí este fic hace un par de meses antes de saber si quiera de la existencia de **_**Lost small world**_**. No he leído la novela, y tampoco tengo intención de leer el manga hasta que acabé el fic. Así que por favor, los que os toméis esto como un fic ofensivo debido a que trata de lo mismo que ese **_**spin off**_** por favor os agradecería que no remarcarais eso si no otras características del fic.**

**Gracias por leer y espero poder actualizarlo lo antes posible. Como siempre agradeceré los reviews infinitamente, sobre todo en un proyecto tan arriesgado como lo considero este.**

**Primera nevada**

Conozco a Misaki desde que teníamos doce años. Durante mi primer año de secundaria inferior yo era un chico muy callado. No tengo porque mencionar que ese tipo de personas no suelen ser precisamente populares y a la hora de hacer trabajos en grupo o jugar deportes en equipo, siempre era de los últimos en ser elegidos. Yata se podría decir que era un completo opuesto a mí. Era popular tanto entre los chicos como entre las chicas y desprendía una especie de aura vivaracha que animaba a todo el mundo a hacerle caso y seguirle el juego, la gente se agrupaba a su alrededor, o al menos ocurría eso hasta que alcanzo cierta edad. No puedo decir que le odiara pero tampoco le hacía demasiado caso. Coexistíamos pretendiendo no hacer caso de la existencia del otro, o puede que tal vez sin tan siquiera percibirla.

La situación cambió completamente el mes de diciembre de ese primer año, justo después de los exámenes de invierno, pero antes de las vacaciones. Personalmente creo que aquel día no tuvo nada de especial, excepto porque fue la primera y última vez aquel curso que vimos nevar.

X(x)

Los zapatos de cuero negro del peliazul se hundían en la capa de nieve recién caída. Iba con prisa, había salido tarde de casa porque su despertador no había sonado lo cual había provocado que perdiera el tren que solía coger para acercarse a la escuela.

Miró el reloj, las nueve menos veinte. La primera clase había empezado hacía ya diez minutos así que relajó el paso y se detuvo a coger aire. Gran parte del camino lo había hecho a la carrera y sus pulmones ardían cada vez que algo de aquel aire gélido entraba en ellos. Un escalofrío le escaló desde la base de la columna hasta el cuello haciendo que los dientes le castañearan con fuerza:

-¡Mierda!-maldijo por lo bajo Saruhiko. No llevaba nada de ropa de abrigo a parte de la chaqueta del uniforme de invierno, y definitivamente no estaba hecha para ser usada un día como aquel.

El chico se resignó y comenzó a avanzar más despacio por las calles. Se quedaría por los alrededores del instituto hasta que llegara la segunda hora y entonces se mezclaría entre otros alumnos tardíos para escabullirse al interior del aula en el cambio de clase. Poco le preocupaban las notas que pudieran mandar a casa ya que para cuando sus padres les prestaran atención seguramente habrían pasado meses desde el momento en el que fueron escritas.

En una máquina expendedora de bebidas calientes que había junto a un _súper_, el chico sacó unas monedas sueltas que llevaba en la cartera para comprar una lata de café. Bebió un par de sorbos hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba para después tirar el resto. El sabor era asqueroso, demasiado dulce para su gusto.

Poco a poco pudo ver como la silueta del edificio principal del instituto se dibujaba en la distancia, hacía demasiado frío para permanecer en la calle y sus manos habían adquirido un tono rojizo y se le estaban agarrotando. Su plan maestro se había ido al garete, no podía aguantar más, prefería la nota del instituto a coger un catarro de aúpa y quedarse en casa a solas durante días.

Nada más entró el calor del vestíbulo hizo que soltara un leve suspiro. Tras cambiarse los zapatos anduvo por los desiertos pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Miró a un lado y a otro para comprobar que no había nadie y se metió allí. Se lavó las manos con algo de agua caliente hasta que sintió que el entumecimiento desaparecía. Después comprobó su reloj de pulsera, las nueve, le quedaba media hora de espera. Sin pensárselo mucho sacó de su bandolera el MP4 y los cascos y se puso solo uno de ellos, se encerró en uno de los cubículos cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el váter, esperando a que sonara la campana.

X(x)

La nieve había cuajado totalmente. Pese a ser las seis de la tarde allí estaba él, en clase, haciendo el examen de inglés que debería haber hecho a primera hora. En el aula tan solo quedaban él y el profesor, que estaba ojeando un periódico con aire distraído. Una vez rellenó unas cuantas preguntas que se sabía y hubo respondido a voleo a las de a, b o c depositó el examen sobre la mesa de su profesor. Se despidió y bajó por las escaleras hasta los casilleros. Se cambió los zapatos y miró al exterior. Alguna que otra farola ya se había encendido debido a lo rápido que estaba oscureciendo. El chico suspiró por lo bajo dispuesto a soportar el cortante frío una vez saliera del edificio, pero algo lo detuvo, para ser concretos la voz de alguien le detuvo:

-¿Vas a salir tal cual? ¿A pelo?-preguntó una voz que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en clase, pero que fuera de ella no pudo ubicar.-Guau, los tienes bien puestos ¿eh?

Saruhiko se dio la vuelta y tras de sí vio al chico de pelo naranja llamado Yata Misaki. Era un poco más bajo que él, pero le estaba mirando a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, no parecía estar burlándose, es más, daba la impresión de que quería ¿hablar?:

-No es como si tuviera otra opción-rió por lo bajo Fushimi- y he venido así por la mañana por lo que no creo que me pase nada.

-Si no hay más remedio…-antes de que pudiera preguntarle que hacía pudo ver como el otro chico se ponía de puntillas y le enroscaba la bufanda roja que llevaba al cuello al otro chico

Saruhiko se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, no comprendía la situación. ¿Por qué le daba su bufanda? No habían hablado nunca antes, es más. No recordaba siquiera que se hubieran presentado. ¿Entonces porque hacía aquello? Todas esas dudas se le estaban acumulando al chico en la cabeza pero de sus labios tan solo escapó un suave y algo cohibido:

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué darlas-repuso a los pocos segundos el otro chico sin que se le borrará la sonrisa de la cara- a cambio solo quiero que te acuerdes de traérmela mañana.

Saruhiko asintió y cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta para evitar aquella situación en la que se sentía tan incómodo la voz del chico de menos estatura le volvió a detener:

-Ah, y algún día tienes que venir a jugar a algo a mi casa-aquello sí que dejo completamente ido a Fushimi-¿te llamas Saruhiko, no? Yo soy Yata, Yata Misaki. Aunque déjalo en Yata. Espero poder hablar contigo más después de vacaciones.

Antes de que pudiera responderle nada a Yata, desapareció tras los casilleros. El peliazul escuchó sus pisadas desvanecerse escaleras arriba y durante unos instantes se quedó quieto donde estaba sin poder terminar de comprender lo que acababa de pasar:

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó una vez más antes de subirse la bufanda hasta la nariz y desaparecer tras la puerta de cristal, echando a correr a través del patio completamente blanco.

X(x)

Obviamente esa noche mi madre me pegó. No recuerdo bien el motivo, pero puede que fuera como dijo ella "por perder la bufanda". A esa edad había llegado a un punto en el que las razones me importaban bien poco. Siempre me golpeaba, cada día con un pretexto, así que no sé porque aquel día se me quedó grabada en la memoria la excusa que utilizó para hacerlo. No me arrepentí de lo que hice. Quería conocer más a aquel chico. Nunca hablaba nadie con él, y los de clase ya le tildaban de rarito. A mí en cambio me pareció buen chaval. Y hoy día aún no sé si la decisión que tomé al prestarle la bufanda fue la correcta o no.


	2. Segunda nevada

**Hola muy buenas, siento que haya tardado tanto en escribir el segundo capítulo pero aquí lo tenéis, algo más extenso que el anterior si os sirve de excusa. Me alegra mucho que este proyecto mío haya gustado a tanta gente, así que espero no defraudaros con los capítulos que vienen a continuación. Intentaré que las actualizaciones vengan lo más seguidas posibles pero si alguno es lector mío sabrá de sobra que soy bastante chapuzas para cumplir ese tipo de promesas. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y esperó actualizar cuanto antes. Los reviews os los agradezco y sabéis que mucho, porque como ya dije la vez anterior este fic me parece un proyecto arriesgado en comparación con lo que suelo escribir. En fin, de todos modos, gracias por leer.**

**Segunda nevada**

En ningún momento de mi vida me he arrepentido de conocer a Misaki. Él en cambio, bueno…creo que queda bastante claro que sí. Aun y todo no podrá negar que algunos de sus mejores años los pasó junto a mí, y no estoy haciéndome el chulo, en absoluto.

Después de aquellas primeras vacaciones de invierno en primer curso y durante el curso siguiente, tal y como me dijo empezó a invitarme a su casa a jugar a videojuegos. Al igual que en la mía nunca había nadie, pero es algo a lo que nunca le di demasiada importancia, después de todo, lo que me importaba en aquellos momentos era pasar tiempo con Misaki. Una vez más, no me malinterpretéis, nunca había tenido un amigo que fuera cercano a mí y bueno…aquello era toda una experiencia. Con el paso del tiempo cada vez nos hicimos más íntimos, Misaki dejó de pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de su grupito habitual, aquello me hacía feliz, muy feliz. Sentir que alguien quería pasar tiempo junto a mí y solo junto a mí, que a alguien le importaba, a mi edad fue algo muy significativo.

Pero después de todo, no sé si era yo el que agradecía más aquellos ratos en compañía…

X(x)

La luz del crepúsculo otoñal se filtraba a través de los ventanales de la clase. Saruhiko guardó la escoba y el recogedor en su armario correspondiente y se despidió de la compañera de clase que le había ayudado a hacer la limpieza. Bajó por las escaleras algo rápido y se calzó también bastante deprisa, después de todo Yata debía de llevar ya unos treinta minutos esperándole, y mucho era ya que esperará como para retrasarse más de lo necesario. Saruhiko avistó al chico que buscaba al fondo del patio, junto a la puerta de entrada, haciendo toques con un balón de fútbol que alguien había olvidado guardar tras la clase de gimnasia. Hizo un gesto con la mano y Yata pareció darse cuenta de su presencia pero a los pocos segundos volvió a concentrarse en el balón. Fushimi se dirigió hacia donde su compañero se encontraba:

-Tardón-bufó por lo bajo el chico de pelo naranja.-llegas a hacerme esperar un poco más y aquí te quedas eh.

-Perdona-se disculpó Saruhiko arrebatándole el balón a su compañero y haciendo un par de toques con él antes de que callera al suelo.

-Si fueras tan bueno en los deportes como lo eres jugando a videojuegos y en los exámenes seguro que más de una chica se volvería loquita por ti.-rió entre dientes Yata.

-Aplícate el cuento crece un par de centímetros y estudia más-rió Fushimi provocando que el otro chico le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-Invitas tú-gruñó entonces Misaki lanzando el balón de una patada al otro extremo del patio mientras señalaba con la cabeza las máquinas expendedoras que había junto a la cafetería frente al instituto.

Saruhiko sonrió y siguió al otro chico mientras sacaba un monedero algo viejo del fondo de su bandolera.

X(x)

-¡DESCANSO!

Gritó de pronto Yata pulsando con fuerza uno de los botones del mando de la consola que tenía entre sus manos y echando a correr en dirección al baño. Saruhiko parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar el mando en el suelo y pegarle otro trago a la botella de refresco que tenía junto a él. Alzó la mirada y reparó en la hora que era. El minutero estaba sobre el seis mientras que la aguja menor se había deslizado hasta encontrarse entre el siete y el ocho. Fushimi se levantó y miró al exterior, las farolas llevaban ya un rato encendidas y por la indumentaria de la gente que paseaba por la calle era obvio que la temperatura había descendido desde el momento en el que habían salido de clase:

-¿Tienes que irte ya?-preguntó Yata haciendo que el chico de gafas se sobresaltara ante la repentina aparición de su compañero.

-S…sí creo que debería irme, además tengo que empezar a preparar el examen de matemáticas del viernes.

-Pero si estamos a martes-bufó Yata.-bueno, pero el viernes entonces te quedarás hasta las nueve, ¿hay trato?-preguntó el chico de pelo naranja mirándo con ojos suplicantes al chico.

A Saruhiko esto le pareció algo exagerado ya que lo único que él hacía era charlar y jugar a videojuegos con él, cosa que cualquiera de sus viejos amigos podría haber hecho, pero lo dejo pasar y asintió.

-Sin falta el viernes, prometido.

Yata sonrió complacido ante la respuesta del otro chico y le acompañó hasta la entrada. Cuando Saruhiko se hubo calzado y estaba a punto de salir Yata le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro:

-Eh, había pensado aceptar la oferta de los del club de fútbol.-le contó casualmente Yata como si en lugar de despedirse intentara empezar una conversación.- ¿crees que me iría bien con ellos?

-Ah….Por supuesto que sí, eres muy hábil en los deportes y bueno… manejas el _skate_ de una manera impresionante para alguien de nuestra edad-Saruhiko asintió con energía-creo que te podría ir muy bien.

-…-Misaki no le respondió al momento. Pasó unos instantes pensando en lo que le acababa de decir el otro chico- ¿has tenido en cuenta que si me uno al club no podremos vernos tanto como ahora?-Saruhiko asintió y después miró durante unos segundos al otro chico.

-Ya, bueno, pero si de verdad te apetece creo que te merecería la pena intentarlo.

Tras esto fue Yata el que se quedó mirando al otro chico unos instantes pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener. Finalmente alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Entonces en cuanto pueda iré a por todas.

Antes de que ambos chicos pudieran proseguir con su conversación la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y de él salió una mujer. No era demasiado alta pero por su cara se veía claramente que pasaba la treintena, tenía el pelo castaño, cortado en una media melena. Saruhiko intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero caminaba con, la cabeza agachada y esto le era imposible. Eso sí, nada más apareció la mujer en su campo de visión las pupilas de Misaki se contrajeron:

-Vete-susurró secamente el chico a su amigo-vete. Nos veremos mañana, pero ahora vete.

Saruhiko se quedó mirándole sin comprender pero obedeció a su amigo y echó a andar hacía las escaleras, al estar en la misma dirección que el ascensor no pudo evitar cruzarse con aquella mujer, ya que ella andaba muy despacio, demasiado incluso para una persona cansada, y no se molestó en alzar la mirada pese a que el chico de gafas hizo un ademan de saludarla.

Al empezar a bajar los primeros peldaños el chico no pudo evitar girar la cabeza al escuchar a su amigo decir:

-Bienvenida a casa…mama.

X(x)

El chico de pelo azul se subió la bufanda hasta debajo de la nariz. Hacía unas semanas había comenzado a hacer frío, mucho antes que en aquellas mismas fechas el año anterior. A mediados de Noviembre de todos modos tampoco era de extrañar que las temperaturas rozaran casi los grados en cifras negativas.

Por la mañana el suelo había estado cubierto por una fina película de hielo, pero siendo las cinco de la tarde pasadas lo único que cubría el suelo en aquellos momentos era el agua que había quedado tras el chaparrón que había caído a media mañana.

El chico reparó en que grandes nubarrones de un color gris no demasiado oscuro habían comenzado a cubrir el cielo, pero tampoco les presto mayor importancia. Después de todo en poco menos de media hora tenía clase de refuerzo, y pasaría allí casi toda la tarde. Lo único que le preocupaba era como le iría a su amigo, después de todo aquella misma tarde iban a hacer una prueba de entrada para todos los chavales que quisieran entrar en el equipo de fútbol para jugar los partidos previos a la liguilla que jugarían tras Navidad. Yata llevaba un par de semanas bastante emocionado con el asunto, así que Saruhiko sabía perfectamente que día y a qué hora iba a transcurrir aquella preselección. Ya le había deseado buena suerte a su compañero hacía ya un rato, pero había algo que le olía mal. No sabía porque algo le molestaba de todo aquel asunto de que Misski hubiera decidido unirse a un club tan de repente, pero al igual que de las nubes paso del tema ya que supuso que aquel mal presentimiento tan solo había sido incitado por los celos a que su amigo volviera a tener una relación cercana a tanta gente, y verdaderamente, a veces se llegaba a cuestionar si al decirlo en voz alta no sonaba como sus _senpais_ cuando hablaban de sus novias.

X(x)

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a nevar. Al principio se había planteado la posibilidad de que fuera lluvia, pero tras notar a la velocidad que caía y lo fría que estaba había abierto los ojos para comprobar que en efecto, lo que caía del cielo era nieve.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tirado en el suelo, verdaderamente tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo sabía que le había dado su merecido a aquel cabrón. Si bueno, él iba acompañado, y le sacaba dos años, y era mucho más alto ¡Pero daba igual! ¿A caso no habría hecho cualquier persona con un par de dedos de frente lo mismo que él en aquella situación?

Suspiró levemente, dejando que su respiración formara una nubecilla de vaho sobre su cabeza. El reguero de sangre que le había bajado por la comisura de los labios se había secado hacía ya tiempo, pero el regustillo que se le había quedado seguía siendo salado y metálico.

Escuchó dos pares de pisadas acercándose a él. Llegaron rápido a su lado, y escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, gritando, pidiéndole explicaciones como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las lágrimas que le bajaban por las mejillas tenían reflejos anaranjado debido a las farolas que había a ambos lados del campo de fútbol, y las gafas se le cayeron al suelo cuando hizo ademan de ayudar a levantarle:

-Tranquilo, casi nada de la sangre es mía-masculló entre dientes Yata- y deja de llorar que las chicas del club de fútbol parecen más machos comparadas contigo-Yata intentó reírse entre dientes, pero el comentario pasó como si nada para su amigo que lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

X(x)

Se dedicaban a humillarlas, a aquellas chicas que trabajaban tan duro trayéndoles las toallas, la ropa y las bebidas. Aquellas chicas que pese a solo ser managers se esforzaban muchísimo en su trabajo, más que algunos de los que jugaban. Solo aparecí por ahí para hacer la prueba de entrada, pero tan pronto como me di cuenta de la atmosfera y les planté cara, algún otro que había venido en mi tanda se acobardó ante la presencia de nuestros _senpais_ y se largó, pero yo me quede allí hasta el final. Supongo que uno de ellos tuvo los suficientes cojones como para pedir ayuda, y cuando llegó ya se habían largado todos un buen rato atrás.

Me propuse hacerme el duro, como si nada hubiera pasado dar la cara y demostrarles que estaba bien. Pero tuvo que hacer acto de presencia él. Recuerdo que su ropa desprendía calor, pero no más que los lagrimones que le bajaban por las mejillas. Recuerdo que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me había abrazado así y también recuerdo que Saru no paró de llorar hasta que me hubieron acompañado al hospital y me hubieron tratado las heridas. El chaval que iba con él era uno de los de mi vieja pandilla, nunca tuve una relación significativa con él, o puede que para mí no lo fuera y par él sí…bah, lo que importa es que el chaval acompañó a Saru y se preocupó por mí. Punto.

Aun no sé qué tipo de milagro sucedió para que mi madre no se presentará en casa aquel día, pero doy gracias al dios que lo llevo a cabo porque no sé si estaba en condiciones para recibir otra paliza, tanto verbal como física.

Sé que suena raro y ya lo he mencionado antes, pero sus lágrimas…eran tan cálidas…que parecía que en vez de la nieve el que se iba a derretir bajo ellas era yo.


End file.
